


The Right Answers

by Ava_Jayne



Category: British Comedian RPF
Genre: Big Fat Quiz of the Year, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Jayne/pseuds/Ava_Jayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a series of gay jokes on the Big Fat Quiz of the Year, David and Charlie fear their secret might not be so secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All events in this story are a work of fiction.
> 
> Prompted by the Brooker/Mitchell partnership on the Big Fat Quiz of the Year 2009 and the multitude of gay jokes thrown at David Mitchell.
> 
> First time fic so please be kind, but critism is always welcome!
> 
> Please enjoy :)

“He was getting a lot of arse out the back. Honestly,” said Peter in Davids defence.

“A lot of arse? We’re back to that are we?’ said Jonathon, as the crowd roared at yet another dig at David’s sex life.

David gave a compulsory laugh.

‘ _Fuck. Shit. Fuck._ ’

Peter apologised with a sincerity that made David nervous. He stole a quick look towards Charlie, who deliberately focused harder on laughing at Jimmy’s banter.

“ _Fuck._ ”, he thought to himself, hoping that the panic wasn’t evident over his face, ‘ _Just remain calm, smile and everything will be fine. Andre’s a fucking dick – no one listens to the shit pouring out of his mouth anyway_ ’.

For the rest of the quiz, he tried to keep his mind on the task, stealing glances toward Charlie when he could. He could sense that Charlie was upset. He hadn’t looked at him directly since Peters comments and David was getting increasingly more anxious.

When they finally got told to head off stage Charlie left so quickly that he could barely catch up, let alone pretend follow naturally. He grabbed his water bottle and headed backstage, hoping that Charlie would be waiting just outside the set. David scanned the room for Charlies face. When he didn’t find it, he headed into his dressing room to change out of the standard panel show attire into something more comfortable.

David finished doing up his fly and heard a purposeful knock at the door. He walked over to open it and Charlie immediately entered without so much as eye contact and stood in the middle of the room, facing the wall opposite him.

‘Shit Charlie, I’m sorry. I didn’t know he was going to say that sort of shit. I-’, David began hurriedly, closing and locking the door behind him.

‘Did you tell him?’ asked Charlie, still staring intently at the wall.

‘What? No! What the fuck? Of course not!’

‘Cause there were a lot of fucking gay jokes tonight, Mitchell, and at your expense.’

‘I know, but trust me. I didn’t say a word. Why would I? I don’t want a fucking sex scandal either!’

Charlie turned and looked at him, traces of anger still evident in his expression.

‘Charlie. Honestly, I haven’t and wouldn’t say anything about you and I. Not even as a joke. I hereby pledge that I will never speak, imply, interpretive dance or Morse code a single word about our, um… well you know.’

Charlie laughed and David relaxed a little. He always felt better when Charlie laughed.

‘What about smoke signal?’ Charlie asked, a grin spreading across his face.

‘With the amount of effort it takes to get one of those going? Not bloody likely.’

Charlie laughed again and sat on the blue sofa that occupied a corner of the already tiny dressing room. He propped his head again his hand and looked pensively toward the worn carpet.

‘I reckon they know though. They’ve probably been watching us. And you know that pervert Jimmy Carr has been pressing his fucking ear against the dressing room door every chance he gets.’

David walked across to the bench and leant against it, crossing his arms and thinking.

‘Maybe, but we make a point of not flirting in public. Maybe I’m just giving off a gay vibe? Though I don’t think I’m giving off a gay vibe. Am I giving off a gay vibe?’ He looked into Charlies grinning face. ‘Oh, God. I’m giving off a gay vibe aren’t I? I can’t even keep a secret when I keep my fucking mouth closed!’

Charlie laughed and gestured for David to come and sit beside him.

‘You’re not giving off a gay vibe, idiot,’ said Charlie, as David sat beside him. ‘You’re just a terribly easy target. People love to pick on you and your upper class demeanour.’

‘Thank you. That’s so comforting. Now I know where to turn when I’m looking for some self esteem. Thanks.’ David said, smirking slightly.

Charlie laughed and put his arm around David’s shoulder, playfully pulling him closer and kissed the top of his head lightly. They sat there quietly for a while, listening to the production team passing through the corridor, getting more and more infrequent as the time progressed. David breathed in slowly, taking in Charlies scent. He could never quite place what he smelt like, but it was familiar and inviting. He moved his hand towards Charlie’s jeans and let his fingers circle playfully on his thigh. He felt a slight jolt as a shiver went up Charlie’s spine.

‘I was worried you wouldn’t talk to me after the show,’ said David, breaking the silence.

‘I wouldn’t just leave you without saying goodbye, David. Geez, at least give me that credit.’

‘I know.’ He paused for a moment. ‘I just don’t want anything to fuck this up, you know?’ said David, continuing his downward gaze in a deliberate manner.

‘God you’re a wuss, aren’t you?’ he laughed, mussing up David’s hair slightly.

David looked up at him, smiling weakly. Charlies face broke out into a mischievous grin, and David couldn’t help but widen his own smile.

‘ _Fuck,_ ’ thought David, ‘ _He’s so gorgeous when he smiles. Oh who the fuck am I kidding? I’d think he was hot if he were taking a shit. I’m batting way out of my league._ ’

As if to silence his internal dialogue, Charlie grabbed Davids face and kissed him purposefully on the lips. He kissed back, parting his lips slightly so that Charlies tongue could manoeuvre its way into his mouth. Charlie had always been a good kisser; he knew how to kiss with the right amount of passion. Charlies tongue slowly traced around his own, sending Davids mind into a peaceful quiet. Being with Charlie was the only time Davids mind stopped thinking. He let his body take over; making sure that he felt more than he thought.

Charlie moved his hand over the crotch of Davids trousers, feeling his arousal and he groaned involuntarily. He slowly massaged, and David felt himself getting harder with every movement. Charlie moved his hands to Davids belt and fumbled around with buckle until it came loose. He tugged on one end and the belt slid out from around his waist. Charlie threw it onto the floor and quickly returned his attention to the zip of his trousers.

David kissed Charlie lightly along his jaw line and moved slowly down his neck. He could hear Charlies breaths becoming shallower, his pulse quickening. He felt pleased with himself. He loved being able make Charlies body react. The physical response says more than his words ever could.

Charlie slid himself off the sofa and onto his knees. He shuffled towards David’s legs and parted them, moving into the space he had created between them. Charlie grabbed the waistband of his trousers and pants, pulling them down towards him. David raised his thighs, giving Charlie enough room to manoeuvre them over his legs and onto the floor. Charlie slid his hands slowly up the length of David’s thighs; his touch sending waves of electricity coursing through his body. He moved his hands towards David’s dick and gripped it firmly. David closed his eyes as Charlie moved his hand rhythmically up and down the length of his cock, circling the tip with the other. David dug his fingers into the sofa and groaned with pleasure, spurring Charlie to increase his pace.

David threw his head back against the sofa as he got lost in heat and ecstasy of Charlies touch. He moved his mouth towards David’s cock and he could feel him suck gently on the tip. He took deeper into his mouth and sucked harder, sending David closer to orgasm with every breath. He grabbed Charlie’s hair almost mechanically, desperately seeking more pleasure from his gorgeous mouth. Charlie responded, pushing David’s cock in further so he could feel the back of his throat. David moaned, barely able to contain himself as Charlie gagged slightly. He returned his cock to the front of his mouth, using his tongue to flicker and explore the tip. David looked down at Charlie, who smiled slightly and began to suck harder and faster. He watched Charlies head move back and forth as his muscles tensed. He couldn’t hold back any longer. His eyes closed and he felt his hot cum pulsate into Charlies mouth; waves of bliss washing over him.

His hands relaxed their grip in Charlie’s hair and felt his arms fall limply to his sides. His eyes remained closed, as if hoping to savour the feeling. He felt Charlie get up from the ground and take a seat next to him, moving his face into the nape of his neck.

‘I don’t want anything to fuck us up either,’ said Charlie quietly, kissing his neck softly.

He pulled Charlies face towards his and kissed him briefly.

‘Fuck, and you think I’m a wuss?’ he said, grinning.

With that, Charlie laughed and David slid onto his knees to return the favour.


End file.
